


The political is personal

by Petra



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Office romance, Nicola and Malcolm style.





	The political is personal

**Author's Note:**

> For Carla.

"Before you go and kiss me again, give it a good think. If you can." Malcolm's cadaverous glower is at odds with the tone of his voice. He's not a schoolboy handing her a note that says, "Do you like me, check yes or no," but the way he's trying to bluster as he does through everything else is peculiarly endearing. "There're things I don't fucking do for you or anyone else. Lots of."

Nicola crosses her arms and cannot help smiling at him. "I can imagine."

"You fucking can't, so here's the short list so I don't have to tattoo it on your eyelids: I don't do fucking flowers. Or photos. Or chocolate. Or anything else that leaves a data trail."

"You text me constantly."

"Not with pictures of my fucking prick, though."

"Never that," she agrees. "Only to be a fucking prick."

"Or to give you the bollocking you deserve."

Nicola nods solemnly. "I'm sure you'd never send me a snap of your bollocks. Not that I want one."

"Good. Right." Malcolm claps his hands. "That's settled, then."

"And not in the office," Nicola adds.

He calls her every name in his considerable book.

And books a hotel.


End file.
